edfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny 2x4
Jonny 2x4 is a typical nuisance. Jonny has a huge, bald head, which is often the butt of many jokes and repeatedly gets caught in branches when climbing trees. He talks a lot, and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves and is a big annoyance. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a board with drawn-on eyes and a mouth, named Plank. Jonny seems kind, innocent and gullible, and often forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, as he befriends them and sometimes even enjoys them. He probably gets his nickname "Jonny 2x4" from Plank, who happens to be a 2x4 piece of wood. He has one of the cul-de-sac's darker skin tones alongside Rolf, and is always seen with a white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Background Jonny, including Plank, was based on a kid creator Danny Antonucci knew during his childhood. During an interview http://web.archive.org/web/20040630135223/http://animationbymistake.fateback.com/abm/dannytalk.html Danny said the following regarding Jonny: Personality* The most important thing about Jonny is that he has quite the imagination. The defining thing about this, and about him as a character, is his attraction to a piece of wood with eyes and a smile painted on it. His best friend is an inanimate object. In the episode "Dear Ed", Edd describes Jonny's need to communicate with objects such as Plank to be "quite normal". He also states that it might be "stemming from a lack of self-confidence, or social phobias." This would imply that Jonny uses objects such as Plank as a means to make up for his lack of appropriate social skills, which seems to make sense since as to most everyone else, Jonny can be quite the pain in the neck. Jonny is a free spirit, doing whatever he wants to do, and enjoys it all the while. He gives little regard to what others think of him and Plank and seems to exist in his own world half the time. He's always more than willing to try new things. He is easily fooled and amused and he often finds that many of the Ed's scams are great entertainment for himself and Plank. Jonny is very curious, he always wants to know what's going on and will often appear at the most random times. He often chooses a very bad time to make an appearance, and his presence isn't always welcome. In "Wish You Were Ed", Jonny stumbles upon the Ed's old world village and ruins the scam with his cluelessness. In "An Ed is Born", Jonny runs into the Eds in the midst of their filmmaking and makes off with their camera. As is evident, Jonny can be quite annoyence. In the episode "Shoo Ed", this is best illustrated. Jonny is so annoying to some of the others, Kevin and Sarah especially, that they are more than willing to pay the Eds to get rid of him. The Eds have tried using his talents to their advantage, but ultimately fail. Rolf though, seems curiously immune to Jonny and even the combined attack of boundless questioning, relentless poking and anchovy breath can't phase him. Perhaps all those hours as head of the Urban Rangers group (which includes Jonny, Plank and Jimmy) have paid off. In addition to his ability to annoy the pants off of everyone, little Jonny has another trick up his sleeve, namely the ability to utterly freak out Ed. This doesn't happen all the time of course but when it does you have to feel sorry for both of them. Ed because although he thrives on a diet of B movies and comics, Jonny plainly has him scared & Jonny because the poor happy-go-lucky little kid's just plain perplexed at Ed's uncharacteristic attitude. There again if he'd been privy to Ed's dream where Jonny was Mom (see Season 3's "Rock-a-Bye Ed") maybe he'd see it Ed's way. On the whole, Jonny seems to lead a very happy-go-lucky existence and his approach to everyday life is very much 'roll with it.' He's game for most things, easily amused, easy to please, always ready to join in with the others and obviously never expecting it to rain if his ever-present sandal-style footwear is anything to go by. In fact his whole nature seems very much geared towards something of an "alternative" and very natural lifestyle and although of course we don't ever get to see his parents, it seems apparent by Jonny's love of all things to do with trees and regular naps out in the open he's something of a nature boy. Tack on a willingness to be bribed for a handful of granola, vast knowledge of wall weasels and a yearning to hear of silver hammers and octopuses gardens and you begin to see an almost rather a hippie influence. True to his sunny disposition, Jonny's usually happy to talk to and help anyone and everyone - including the the Eds but of course he's not so generous when Plank's well being is in jeopardy - then he gets mad! Look at the way he goes after the Kankers when they steal his beloved chum and May subjects him to the indignation of being relegated to a common back-scratcher (Seasons 2's "Home Cooked Eds"). Life is generally bright and breezy for Jonny, but occasionally a cloud looms on his horizon, usually in the shape of a falling out or misunderstanding with his best buddy for even the best of friends - real or imaginary - can have a disagreement. On Season 2's "Dear Ed" it even happens when Jonny & Plank have a tiff and go their separate ways, Plank winds up with Jimmy while Jonny is unsuccessfully paired off with a series of Plank-a-likes ranging from the secretly psychopathic Bob the traffic cone through to Salty the boot and a whole range of furniture & kitchen utensils hastily adorned with that blank Plank stare. But despite Eddy's best efforts and scheming, you can see it's not going to work. Only Plank is Plank and Jonny misses his wooden buddy just too much - it's only a matter of time before the pair are reunited and all is forgiven. Some things are just meant to be. In fact, just to prove how "meant to be" it is Jonny's not just got Plank on board, he's got Plank's whole family there too, and in Season 4's "Postcards from the Ed" we get to meet Mom & Dad as well as a motley assortment of relatives who come seeking justice. Above all else and much like Ed, Jonny is a dreamer, his oversized head teems with wondrous thoughts and ideas and with Plank to back him up he can be anyone, although most of all he loves to be the hero. He saves the day "just like Errol Flynn" in Season 1's "Avast Ye Eds", and as Captain Melonhead he saves the kids cash from scheming arch nemesis Professor Scam (Eddy of course.) But it doesn't stop there of course and together Jonny and Plank blaze a trail of glory together as they liberate Rolf's chickens, save Jimmy from the Kankers and get the better of those pesky Ed-Boys by turning the tables on their theme park scam. Apparently Plank also tells a pretty mean joke too, so it's a pity only Jonny can hear him. It has to be said though that sometimes Jonny's imagination works to his disadvantage, for one thing he's younger than the Eds and like Jimmy, not very streetwise. Thus, he's the ideal ever-gullible target for you-know-who because despite the 'avoid the Eds' warnings that seem to pop into his head from Plank's blank face, like it or not poor Jonny has sucker written all over him. Let's hope his 2x4 nickname isn't working against him as there is an old saying y'know 'as thick as two short planks'… lets hope Eddy hasn't cottoned on to that one, poor Jonny's too nice to be taken for too many of his rides. Of course the biggest component and the major player in the theater that is Jonny's fantasy world is Plank. Jonny though, would surely argue that Plank is real and not imaginary - after all he denies all knowledge of what an imaginary friend really is (Season 2's'' "Who Let the Ed In?") It has to be said too, that as far as imaginary friends go, Plank has got one heck of a developed personality compared to most, through Jonny the manipulative board can air his thoughts and dish out the insults with gusto. Jonny seems to say out loud when Plank is supposedly speaking to him such as "What's that plank?". Strangely enough, when the Eds wrecked Jonny's house, Plank supposedly told Jonny of it even though Jonny didn't see it happen. Certainly there's some form of communication going on there, though whether it's actually coming from Plank himself or from some subliminal little valve inside Jonny's own noggin is debatable.Mind you, some of the stuff that comes out - especially the ideas and the shrewd, acerbic observations - make you wonder if they truly are from Plank because surely they're just too polished and un-Jonny like to have come from a spaced-out little kid like him, so either as he says Plank is real or else Jonny's got everyone fooled. Take your pick. So there's Jonny and Plank, a pigeon-pair if ever there was one, whose weird relationship continues to intrigue and perplex. Perhaps what we like best about the whole Jonny / Plank combo is how refreshing their relationship is. It doesn't operate on the usual imaginary friend scale whereby Jonny would use Plank to gain an extra turn at games, to get another slice of the pie, to say he doesn't want to go to bed yet and so on, but instead there's positive altruism afoot and herein lies Jonny 2X4's true charm. When Kevin gives Jonny an extra jawbreaker - one for him and one for Plank - he's probably expecting Jonny to scoff them both but he doesn't, instead preferring to rope the extra candy to Plank's face so that he can enjoy his share while Jonny eats only his own. To someone like Eddy, it must be beyond comprehension that Jonny doesn't carry Plank around to gain advantage over the others, but instead is much more likely to get ripped off by them on Plank's behalf! Eddy's not complaining though for if he has a scam cooking then the chances are that Jonny will be one of the first to get hooked and taken in, he's even naïve enough to get suckered into such low minded schemes as being asked to pay a double entrance fee, one for him and one for Plank! Mind you this isn't always successful, as Plank can be pretty sharp when it comes to dealing with Eddy. So, who's in control? Jonny may live in Cloud Cuckoo land but the board is on the ball, and in that blank façade lie hints of a sharper mind whirring away behind the silence. So maybe it's Plank who's controlling Jonny and not the other way around, although you have to agree that Plank doesn't seem like the kind of mug to be taken in by Eddy's talk and we're sure you wouldn't catch him paying twice to get into anything ... so is Jonny in charge or is this just Plank's malicious sense of humor coming to the fore, pulling Jonny's strings like he's a helpless puppet? It's definitely odd and we don't have the answer, there's probably an X File on the pair of them somewhere - it's three nuts in one shell, Plank! Spooky. All credit goes to Edtropolis.com Toddler Jonny Toddler Jonny was briefly glimpsed in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed"'' when Ed rewinds the story all the way back to childhood. Jonny can be seen with his head stuck in the monkey bars on the playground (again). He has Plank with him even in toddlerhood. Old Jonny Old Jonny from the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It" seems to have gotten short term memory loss as he has aged since he said hello to Eddy twice and forgot that Eddy was right with him and hadn't moved yet. He plays chess with old Plank a lot and also seems to have gotten near sightedness (his left eye is completely blind) and is also half deaf for he has to have a hearing aid to hear Plank. He and Plank have remained together even after all this time. He also still loves Nazz claiming she's still got it (though Eddy doesn't what it is). Jonny also grew a huge mole on the side of his head. He also now appears to have hair growing on the sides of his bald head. Captain Melonhead Captain Melonhead is Jonny's superhero alter ego. He made his first appearance in the episode, Robbin' Ed The top half of Captain Melonheads' head is covered by half of a watermelon. The weird part of this is that he keeps an extra half of a melon under the first melon and so on (even claiming to Professor Scam that there are two halves to every melon). Jonny seems to be slightly more competent and self-reliant as Captain Melonhead. He, along with his sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood, saved the kids of the Cul-de-Sac from Eddy's scams. Likewise, their worst enemy is Eddy, who takes on the supervillain identity of our hero's nemesis! The evil Professor Scam! Captain Melonhead has his own weapon which is called an "acorn grenade." When activated, the acorn grenade instantly sprouts a tree from the ground. Captain Melonhead also has a secret lair called The Melon Cave (a parody of the Batcave) which made an appearance in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Captain Melonhead has two catchphrases, the first is "It's Melon Time!" and it's used when he makes a heroic charge, the second is "Shed a tear 'cause Captain Melonhead is here!", used when Melonhead arrives at the scene of the action. Jonny is also much more serious as Captain Melonhead. His name comes from the fact that Eddy often calls Jonny "Melonhead" as a nickname. Captain Melonhead has appeared in "Robbin' Ed," "Ed, Edd n' Eddy - Scam of the Century"(his only appearance in a videogame) and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." Despite having great strengths, Melonhead, like all heroes has his weaknesses. He is unwilling to let an ally get hurt, especially his sidekick, Splinter. When Scam threatened to squirt Splinter with a garden hose, Melonhead protests that it is just between them, but Scam asks if he has an excuse. Realizing he has no options left, Melonhead surrenders because he (Melonhead) is the one he wants. Abilities *'Superhuman Agility': Our Melon-headed hero can jump at very high heights. *'Automatic Growing Acorns': Captain Melonhead can throw acorns (from his pocket) that immediately grow into trees. *'Superhuman Speed': Melonhead is able to run at very fast speeds. The Gourd Jonny (as Captain Melonhead) thought the kids were still after the Eds so he beat them up. But he got there too late and was beaten up by Sarah, Kevin,Rolf and Nazz as a victim of circumstances. He was then left unconscious on the ground for the rest of the movie until the credits. Later in the Melon Cave, after the credits, Jonny swore revenge on all of them for seemingly betraying him. He then turned himself into an evil super-villain known as "The Gourd", (He wears a gourd on his head and has rubber gloves and evil villian cape) with his trusty sidekick Timber the Dark Shard. However, Plank told Jonny the movie was over, to which Jonny replies "What movie?" implying that he may reconsider on all of this. "The Gourd" has only appeared at the very end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Aliases *Baldy (by Eddy) *Fathead (by Eddy) *Jonny Boy (by Eddy) *Jonny the Wood Boy (by Rolf) *Melonhead (by Eddy) *Captain Melonhead (by self) *The Gourd ("Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show") *Ranger Jonny (as an Urban Ranger) Trivia *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Jonny claimed he had never ridden a bus before. But in "Look into My Eds", he rode in Eddy's cardboard bus and states "Isn't riding a bus fun Plank", and he also is seen riding the school bus in All Eds Are Off and Run Ed Run. Perhaps Jonny means he has never ridden on a public bus? *Jonny's name is commonly misspelled as "Johnny", especially on Closed Captioning. *He believes that human babies come from eggs in a tree, when it's birds that come from eggs. In that particular episode , he and Edd were at least somewhat close, given the other explanations. *Jonny was named after the show's dialogue editor Johnny Ludgate. *Jonny and Plank always nap at 3:00 P.M. as mentioned by Edd in the episode "Key to My Ed". *As seen in the episode "Wish You Were Ed", Jonny sometimes rides his scooter in reverse while looking forward. *In the episode "It's Way Ed", it is confirmed Jonny gets his allowance on Tuesdays. *Jonny and Plank once adopted the superhero personas of Captain Melonhead (Jonny) and Splinter the Wonderwood (Plank). This alter ego appears in "Robbin' Ed", Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century (Eddy's final boss) and ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'', which, according to Jonny's words, is their last appearance in the series. *If Jonny eats soybeans before bed, it gives him nightmares, as revealed in "Rock-a-Bye Ed". *Jonny's house was ruined on numerous occasions by the Eds, but somehow it was repaired. The same being in The Destruction of Rathink Avenue. *His only known relative is his mother mentioned when Jonny said "My momma what?" in the season 2 episode "Dear Ed." *As revealed in "Postcards from the Ed", it seems that he and Plank "know people" (basically all different types of wooden Planks). *Just like Ed, he has only done one scam (in the episode "X Marks the Ed" when he shows everyone Eddy's zit), and tried to sell Eddy another scam (Jonny and Plank's Penny Dance). *In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", in a flashback, Jonny had a full head of hair. Also in "Don't Rain On My Ed", he had a full head of hair, but only during "Ed's-Peek-Into-the-Future" scam at the clean-up-mess portion. *In the episode "Tag Yer Ed", Jonny is unable to tell the difference between Plank and a small, fat stump. * He is always seen with his imaginary friend Plank but apparently doesn't know what an imaginary friend is (but Plank does). *In "Flea-Bitten Ed", he once predicted that bunnies would take over the world. He and Plank were prepared for the disaster. *Jonny is at his most dangerous when someone endangers or hurts Plank; he also can't bear to be separated from Plank for too long. Separation makes him very angry, and eventually helpless, as Plank helps Jonny make just about every decision. *Jonny and Plank have helped or been involved with the Eds more frequently than the other characters: ** Eds-Aggerate - Jonny comes along with a cake and tells the Eds there's a hammer inside to free themselves from the cement. ** Button Yer Ed - Jonny and Plank save Eddy from Rolf's chicken. ** Dear Ed - The Eds try to find Jonny a new friend. ** Shoo Ed - Takes part in Eddy's latest scam. ** Once Upon an Ed - The Eds tell Jonny and Plank a bedtime story. ** Gimme Gimme Never Ed - Plank keeps wanting more dangerous and scary rides. ** For Your Ed Only - At the end of the episode, Jonny is stuck with the Eds in a gum-based mess. ** 3 Squares and an Ed - Helps the Eds in getting Ed out of being grounded (for a handful of granola). ** They Call Him Mr. Ed - Jonny and Plank join Ed-Co as employees in their "mail room". ** Little Ed Blue - He and Plank bring Ed out of his bad mood. ** Cool Hand Ed - Jonny and Plank work together with the Eds to escape school. ** 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place - Jonny invites the Eds to Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party. *Jonny is apparently an acceptable racer, as evidenced in games like Cartoon Network Speedway, where he is a playable character. *The reason Jonny named himself Captain Melonhead is probably because Eddy occasionally calls him "Melonhead". *At the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Captain Melonhead becomes the supervillain "The Gourd", after getting beaten up by the neighborhood kids. The Gourd swore he would get revenge, but couldn't because the movie was over. *As the Gourd, Jonny dons the swirly-shirt & white pants from his Captain Melonhead costume. *In "3 Squares and an Ed," it is revealed that Jonny would do anything for a handful of granola. *Jonny is a part of the Urban Rangers, along with Rolf, Jimmy and Plank. *It is possible that he hates brocolli as he said in "Will Work for Ed" "We hate broccoli!". *Jonny gets his head stuck easily on objects for no apparent reason at all. A tree, monkeybars, etc. *Jonny has a fascination to acorns since in If It Smells Like an Ed Jimmy was to able to use one to lure him into his trap. In Robbin' Ed he used them as weapons. He is also shown to keep them in his backpack during school (Mission Ed-Possible). *Jonny also appears to be a Beatles fan as he makes a reference to the Abbey Road album in the episode Once Upon an Ed, "We want a story with octopus's gardens, silver hammers, and Mr. Kite!" (Mr. Kite actually appeared on the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album, but the other two come from Abbey Road.) *Jonny has the honor of being the last character to appear in the entire series. *Jonny's favorite color is Magenta as mentioned in Take this Ed And Shove It Gallery Image:Captain_Melon_Head.JPG|"I am Captain Melonhead!" Image:Jonny_urban_ranger.jpg|Urban Ranger Jonny Image:Jonny_in_all_eds_are_off.jpg|Jonny - Plank = an unhappy Jonny. File:Jonny-Gopher.jpg|Jonny as a gopher. File:Old_Jonny.jpg|Old Jonny. File:Baby jonny.jpg|Toddler Jonny. File:Jonny ground.JPG|Jonny on the ground. File:Jonny and plank with jawbreakers.jpg|Jonny and Plank with jawbreakers. Image:Jonny2x4.jpg|Clueless Jonny 2x4 974.jpg|Jonny by the Candy Store. File:Jonny-caught-jpg.jpg|BUSTED! File:Jonny-and-Plank-jpg.jpg|Jonny and Plank reading a book. File:Jonny_and_plank_new_fad.jpg|Silly Jonny File:Jonny_suit.jpg|Jonny in a suit. File:Scooter.jpg|Jonny riding the scooter backwards. Jonny and plank.jpg|Jonny and Plank File:Jonny_taking_a_nap.jpg|Sleep well, Jonny! Rambling Ed.jpg|Jonny and Rolf File:Fake_jonny.jpg|Fake Jonny. Jonny tree.jpg|"My head's gonna explode!" File:Jonny_ride.jpg|Jonny having fun File:Woohoo.jpg|Jonny had fun Jonny Horse.jpg|Tired Jonny Johnny.jpg|Spider-Jonny 507aca1e.jpg|That's a creepy smile you got there, Jonny. Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny loves to dance to Ed's violin. Image:Its_way_ed_0022.jpg|"It's the latest thing!" Gourd.jpg|The Gourd Jonny chicken.jpg|"Kentucky Fried Jonny (KFJ)" NDVD 044.JPG|"Whaddya' mean, you think you blinked?" Jonny-streak.jpg|"Feel the wind, Plank." 8236307 orig.jpg|"We were ambushed, They circled our wagon..." Jonny.jpg|Jonny in Ed, Edd n Eddy Mis-Edventures Jonnys sandals missing.jpg|Jonny's shoes are missing. Washed off plank.jpg|Jonny crying over Planks mouth being wiped offed. Captureqaegfetheththjtz.PNG|"WHAT?! YOU HATE BALD KIDS, TOO?!" Www.youtube.com screen capture 2010-9-7-13-22-48.jpg|Jonny with an afro. Woohoo.jpg|Dizzy Jonny. Owchie.jpg|Jonny first ping-pong accident. Johnny Mom.jpg|Jonny as Ed's mom in Ed's nightmare world. Johnny Mom in the fire world.jpg|"I see we'll have to wipe that silly grin off your face, won't we?" Crayon world jhonny.jpg|Jonny and Plank as crayon drawings in Ed's Dream World. Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed 20101107201623.jpeg|Jonny with Ed's monkey mask. Image2.jpg|Not at the Creek!" Image1.jpg|"Not at the Junkyard!" Ed-edd-eddy-the-mis-edventures-20050811043309479-000 640w.jpg|Jonny in the videogame. Image3.jpg|Having problems getting out of the manhole, Jonny? Ed love.jpg|Ed hugging Jonny, An important part in Ed, Edd n Eddy history. NDVD 404.JPG|"If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air out of your head!" Ed scare Johnny.jpg|Jonny not knowing why Ed is scared of him. Spider creature.jpg|Jonny as a giant spider beast. See also *Plank *Urban Rangers *Characters *Jonny's House References Category:Characters